


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 402

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [34]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 402 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 402 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 402

ILIAN  
Take it, Mother. Please. Stop the pain. Never suffer again.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik em in, Nomon. Beja. Shof laudnes-de op. Nou sof yu daun noumou nowe._

WILLA  
Demon… Where’s my son?

TRANSLATION  
 _Kripa… Weron ai nomfa kamp raun?_

WILLA  
No…please…stop!

TRANSLATION  
 _No…beja…hod op!_

ILIAN  
I’ll stop if you take the Key.

TRANSLATION  
 _Taim yu teik Klika-de in taim ai na hod op._

ILIAN  
It’s all right. I told you. He’s with father in the City of Light. I promise you’ll love it there. Now open your mouth.

TRANSLATION  
 _En’s ku, you. Ai don tel yu op. En’s kamp raun nontu ona Sonchgeda. Yu na hod em in ouder, ai swega yu klin. Nau teik yu spika slak._

ILIAN  
Take the chip, mother. All you have to do is take the chip, mother.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik ridou in, nomon. Bilaik won diyo yu na du, en em bilaik teiken ridou-de in, nomon._

WILLA  
Not your brother, please!

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou yu bro, beja!_

ILIAN  
Mom…no…hold on…

TRANSLATION  
 _Nomon…no…ste gonen…_

ILIAN  
HELP! I NEED HELP!

TRANSLATION  
 _SISEN! AI GAF SISEN IN!_

ILIAN  
Yes. It’s me. I’m here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sha. En’s ai. Ai’s hir._

ILIAN  
Someone will come. They’ll bring help. Just stay with me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Du na komba raun. E’na lid sisen in. Jos ste kamp raun ai._

WILLA  
Too much pain…

TRANSLATION  
 _Tona laudnes, you…_

ILIAN  
I want justice. Skaikru did this, not the King.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai gaf in raitnes. Skaikru'on dula dison daun, nou Haihefa-de._

GROUNDER  
Stay.

TRANSLATION  
 _Set raun._

DAKIVA  
Take their weapons and let’s introduce them to the General.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ban emo shuda we en tsa shoun emo of gon Wormana._

DAKIVA  
What’s going on? (What’s going wrong?)

TRANSLATION  
 _Chit’s gon daun?_

DAKIVA  
What are you doing?

TRANSLATION  
 _Chit yo diyo bilaik?_

RAFEL  
I said get me more wine.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai don biyo lok ai op mou sawajus._

RAFEL  
It’s about time. Pour!

TRANSLATION  
 _Fali, nami? Slad em au!_

SERGEANT AT ARMS  
Your Highness, your loyal Ambassadors.

TRANSLATION  
 _Amin, oyu wichen Bandrona._

TYBE  
Slaves, eyes down!

TRANSLATION  
 _Kampa, blinka daun!_

GROUNDER  
They won’t help you!

TRANSLATION  
 _‘Mo nou na sis yo au!_

GROUNDER  
Don’t look at them.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou chek emo au._

GROUNDER  
You heard him: Back to work!

TRANSLATION  
 _Yo don sen em in: Kigon yo granen!_

ILIAN  
The King protects Skaikru. Why?

TRANSLATION  
 _Haihefa shil op Skaikru. Chomouda?_

RAFEL  
Because he is their puppet, Ilian. Controlled, just as Skaikru’s Red Goddess controlled us all. I killed our Ambassador. Cut her throat. She was my friend. And anyone who protects the people who did this are as guilty as they are.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kos em laik emo stringboba, Ilion. Rattop, seim bilaik Skaikru Bliden Hayon don rak oso op. Ai don frag op oso Bandrona. Don slash em swela klin. Em don bilaik ai lukot. En du na shil op kru-de don dula dison daun ste hedsweden ogeda kom emo, nami?_

RAFEL  
Trust me, all of you. Roan kom Azgeda will hear me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Wich ai in, oyo. Roun kom Azgeda na sen ai in._

RAFEL  
As your new Ambassador, I have the right to challenge him. Soulou gonplei. Roan can’t afford to look weak. He won’t refuse.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kos ai bilaik yu brana Bandrona, ai ste kom taida na kol em au. Soulou gonplei. Roun nou na chants na gada in bilaik en’s kwelen. Em nou na bak daun._

ILIAN  
Rafel, I want justice, not more bloodshed.

TRANSLATION  
 _Rafel, ai gada in raitnes, nou loda jusdreinen._

RAFEL  
This is Polis justice, boy. What did you think would happen? Blood must have blood.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dison sou laik Polis raitnes, skat. Chit yu wich in na kom au? Jus drein jus daun._

RAFEL  
Do you want revenge for your family, or not?

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu gada in baman hashta yu seingeda o no?_

RAFEL  
Good. Then when Trishanakru controls Polis, you will have it.

TRANSLATION  
 _Radon. Den taim Trishanakru rak Polis op, taim yu na hon em in._

RAFEL  
All of you will. I promise– when the King’s head falls, Skaikru falls with it.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oyo na hon em in. Ai swega yo klin—- taim Haihefa melon slip daun, taim Skaikru slip daun ogeda kom em._

RAFEL  
Hey!

TRANSLATION  
 _Dofo!_

DAKIVA  
What the hell is that?

TRANSLATION  
 _Chon ona skafa daun?_

BELLAMY  
King Roan kom Azgeda sent us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Haihefa Roun kom Azgeda don sen osir._

DAKIVA  
You’re lucky I didn’t break your teeth.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu’s lottau ai nou don bos yu chopa op._

TYBE  
Stop!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hod op!_

ECHO  
“King” Roan hasn’t returned to Azgeda in three years. Why should we care about his pet Skaikru? The banished Prince is not my King.

TRANSLATION  
 _“Haihefa” Roun nou don komba raun Azgeda hashta thri yiron, you. Hakom osir na gifa in em pichu Skaikru? Banau Hainofa-de nou laik ai Haihefa._

TYBE  
We don’t need any trouble. One word from Roan could destroy everything we’ve worked for here.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oso nou gaf nou gonen in. Won telon kom Roun na flosh klin ething oso don gran op hir._

DAKIVA  
If we kill them, Tybe, the King will never know…

TRANSLATION  
 _Oso frag emo op, Taib, Haihefa-de nou na get em in nowe…_

TYBE  
Let’s just get this over with, Dakiva. Release them!

TRANSLATION  
 _Tsa jos dula’m klin, Dakiva. Breik emo au!_

ROAN  
Damn it!

TRANSLATION  
 _Spichen!_

ECHO  
Why accept this challenge at all? You’re King, make your own rules.

TRANSLATION  
 _Chomouda yu na teik disha throudon in idowe? Yu laik Haihefa. Fis klin oyu bakon noumou, nami?_

ROAN  
I told you. I won’t be that kind of King.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai don tel yu op. Ai nou na gon kaina Haihefa kom daun._

RAFEL  
…once I have accused Roan of crimes against our people for protecting Skaikru, he’ll demand proof. Ilian will be my first witness.

TRANSLATION  
 _…taim ai don finga Roun au hashta kripon gon oso kru hashta shil op Skaikru, taim e’na gaf stein klin. Ilion na gon ai fos vaucha._

RAFEL  
Leave us. Ilian, stay.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bants. Ilion, set raun._

GROUNDER GIRL  
From Riley.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom Raili._

DAKIVA  
Kill them!

TRANSLATION  
 _Frag emo op!_

ROAN  
Bring in the Ambassadors!

TRANSLATION  
 _Lid in Bandrona-de!_

ROAN  
The Ambassador was found dead this morning. His heart stopped.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bandrona-de don ge lok op stedaun disha sonop. Em tombom don wan daun._

ROAN  
May the Spirits of the Commanders guide him home safely.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hofli Keryon kom Heda na shoun em hou klir._

ROAN  
…as your King, my duty to the Thirteen Clans is both to protect and hear you. Step forward and speak.

TRANSLATION  
 _…kos ai bilaik yu Haihefa, ai job gon Thotin Krugeda bilaik na shil yo op en na sen yo in. Step op en hola au._

OCTAVIA  
I’m sorry about your family.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fiya hashta yu seingeda._


End file.
